Happy Ied, Espada!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Espada akan datang ke dunia manusia karena suatu hal dan alasan pada saat-saat tertentu. Contohnya sekarang, ketika lebaran tiba. -Fuzzy's coming back! Request from Nacchi. Humor garing. Warning inside. Telat publish. Tidak suka tidak usah baca!


_Apakah kalian tahu kalau pada saat-saat tertentu para Espada datang ke dunia manusia? Tidak tahu? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kalian satu hal, para Espada akan datang ke dunia manusia karena suatu hal dan alasan pada saat-saat tertentu. Contohnya sekarang, ketika lebaran tiba. Mereka turun ke dunia untuk berkunjung dan bermaaf-ma__afan di dunia sana. Tapi tidak, Espada tetaplah Espada. Alasan tadi hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya, atau bahasa kerennya, mereka berorientasi pada hal lain._

_Apakah itu hal lain? Entahlah, hanya saja Espada memiliki kesukaan yang berbeda satu sama lain, dan mereka akan pergi berkelompok dengan Espada lain yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana kalau kita intip mereka satu persatu?_

~#~

_**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei**_

_**Probably AR, probably OOCness, probably garingness, probably drabbles, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Request from Nacchi**_

_**FuzzyStrange Musume31 (Sey Bonnefoy31) present...**_

_**Happy reading! **_**^o^**

~#~

_**Nnoitra Jiruga & Zommari Le Roux**__**'s Mission: Running Away**_

"Pokoknya malam ini kita harus pergi dari tempat ini!" Nnoitra mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper besar. Semuanya, mulai penutup mata cadangan, sabit raksasa serta pakaian cadangan.

"Memangnya kenapa kita pergi hari ini, Nnoi?" Zommari yang bersemedi dengan _my _pace—yang ia bilang namanya posisi _yoga—_melirik Nnoitra tidak niat.

Nnoitra menghentikan gerakannya. "Tentu saja, kita akan pergi dari tempat ini, Zommari."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu tadi. Maksudku... mengapa kita harus kabur diam-diam seperti ini?" tanya Zommari pelan. Belum sempat Nnoitra menjawab Zommari menjentikkan jarinya lantas bangkit dari posisi _yoga_-nya kemudian berbicara dengan suara berat. "Ah, aku paham perasaanmu!"

Nnoitra mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Zommari menepuk pundak Nnoitra dengan kedua tangannya. "Nnoi, aku paham dengan perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti mengajakku kabur karena takut Aizen-sama tidak akan merestui kita berdua kalau kita ada di sini, 'kan? Sayang sekali Nnoi, aku bukannya membencimu, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu..."

Mata Nnoitra terbelalak. "A... A-apanya yang 'merestui'? Bodoh, aku ingin kabur ke dunia nyata bukan untuk hal _itu_! Aku juga tidak suka padamu, bodoh!"

Zommari terdiam, kemudian kembali ke posisi _yoga_-nya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Pergilah, Nnoitra..."

Nnoitra mendengus kesal. "Aku masih normal, bodoh! Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu!" amuknya dalam hati.

Zommari teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Nnoitra lagi. "Hei, Nnoi, jadi sebenarnya untuk apa kau turun ke dunia nyata?"

Nnoitra terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu. "A-aku... ingin _treatment _rambut... Soalnya katanya kalau musim lebaran salon-salon pada obral diskon..."

"?"

~#~

_**Stark, Ulquiorra Schiffer & Szayel Aporro Grantz: Book Hunter**_

"Oi, Ulqui, jadi untuk apa kita ke tempat ini?" Stark melangkah lebar, berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa bertanya? Bukankah kita biasa ke dunia nyata jika saatnya lebaran?" Ulquiorra tetap memandang dingin lurus ke depan. Ia tidak peduli dengan ocehan Stark yang dari tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Bukan itu," sangkal Stark, "maksudku mengapa kita ada di tempat ini?" Stark menunjuk bodoh ke arah plang pintu di hadapan mereka kini. _Toko buku_.

"Ini toko buku. Ada yang salah dengan hal ini?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Stark mendengus kesal. Tumben sekali Espada sepertinya Ulquiorra dan Szayel mau menginjakkan kakinya ke toko buku. Ia pikir perpustakaan Aizen-sama yang ada di Hueco Mundo sudah cukup besar dan lengkap untuk mengumpulkan informasi penyerangan ke Seireitei. Jadi untuk apa ia ke tempat ini?

"Hei, Ulquiorra...," Stark mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, namun tidak ditemukannya Ulquiorra. Ia menghilang begitu saja. Sekarang tinggal Stark sendirian, terkurung di antara rak buku. "Kemana Ulqui dan Szayel? Kenapa mereka seenaknya meninggalkanku di tempat ini?" omelnya.

Stark menyusuri rak buku tersebut, selagi ia mencari Ulquiorra dan Szayel. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan setiap rak buku yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, tidak, ia tidak akan membuat keributan di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih menyusuri setiap rak sambil melihat-lihat buku yang berderet di sana. "Buku resep masakan, buku musik, buku matematika... eh, tunggu! Apa itu matematika?"

Sekali lagi, Espada tetaplah Espada. Aizen mungkin tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyekolahkan seluruh _anak didiknya_ ke sekolah umum. Sepertinya _rambut superman_-nya telah menelan biaya besar untuk perawatannya.

"Ah, isinya tentang angka. Ini pasti buku berhitung," Stark mengambil kesimpulan sendiri setelah mengintip isi buku matematika. Ia lantas meletakkan buku itu kembali ke raknya.

Stark memilih buku lain di rak sebelah. Buku itu bergambar wanita pada sampulnya. Stark membaca judul majalah itu, "Style and Fashion." Stark penasaran, kemudian membuka buku itu. Isinya beberapa model yang memakai pakaian bagus dan indah. Stark melirik ke arah pakaian yang ia kenakan, kemudian ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Besok-besok aku akan meminta Aizen-sama menyewa desainer untuk mendesain seragam baru." Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya. Terlihatlah foto model wanita yang memiliki rambut lurus dengan potongan rambut yang trendi. Giliran ia menatap rambutnya sekarang, begitu keriting dan sedikit acak-acakan. "Aku iri pada Nnoitra yang berambut lurus...," gumamnya pelan. Ia memungut majalah itu kemudian kembali mencari Szayel dan Ulquiorra.

Di pojok toko buku, akhirnya ia menemukan dua orang yang tidak asing baginya, Szayel dan Ulquiorra. "Hei, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku tadi?" Stark berlari dengan tidak sabar ke arah mereka berdua sehingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak Szayel.

_Brakk!_

Buku yang tadi Szayel baca terjatuh. Stark memungut buku itu, kemudian ia melihat-lihat ke isinya. Begitu membuka beberapa halaman, Stark langsung melongo. "Sszzayeel... I-ini... Ini 'kan..."

"Ssh! Kau diam saja! Aku mau membaca dulu!" Szayel merebut buku yang ia baca tadi dari tangan Stark.

"Hei, Ulqui, kau tahu apa yang tadi Szayel baca?" Stark berbisik ke arah Ulquiorra tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Szayel.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ulquiorra datar. Ulquiorra berdehem, "Itu 'kan _doujin hentai _yang R18."

Stark membelalakkan matanya. "Haa? Benarkah? Uwaaah... Szayel sudah besar ya!" Stark berteriak pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Szayel.

Szayel hanya membalas dengan kikikan genit. "Tentu saja. Aku 'kan Szayel!"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya? Kamu tidak boleh membaca yang seperti ini, tahu! Memangnya kenapa 'sih di saat-saat seperti ini kamu malah mencari _benda _ini?" Stark mengomel, merubah nada suaranya menjadi keras.

"Biarin! Memangnya kamu belum tahu, ya, kalau waktu lebaran biasanya pusat perbelanjaan mengobral diskon! Sebulan lalu aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak baca beginian, tahu!" Szayel mencak-mencak.

"Menahan diri?" tanya Stark. "Menahan diri bagaimana?"

"Iya, jadi sebulan yang lalu koleksi _hentai_-ku disita Aizen-sama. Katanya sih supaya kita konsentrasi menghadapi serangan ke Seireitei, padahal itu alasan soalnya dia mau baca juga!" Szayel mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Ah, kenapa kamu kaget, Stark? Bukannya koleksimu banyak juga, ya?"

"I-iya sih..." Stark meringis. "Haah... Tapi bukan salah kita sih kalau kita mesum. Aizen-sama saja mesum! Ehehehe..." Stark tertawa kecil membela diri.

"Iya. Ah, kenapa kita harus mesum, sih? Jadi iri sama Ulqui. Ya nggak, Ulquiorra?" Szayel menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang sedang asik membaca.

Ulquiorra menutup majalah yang tadi ia baca. "Aku keasyikan membaca. Maaf, tadi kalian bilang apa?"

Stark dan Szayel melirik ke arah sampul majalah yang baru saja Ulquiorra baca.

"Majalah _hentai_?" Szayel bergumam pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Stark menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Ulqui..."

_Baik Stark, Szayel, maupun Ulquiorra, ternyata mereka sama saja..._

~#~

_**Halibel Tia & Neliel tu Oderschvank's Shopping Time!**_

"Halibel!" Neliel menyapa Halibel.

"Oh, hei, Nel!" Neliel melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Oh, Halibel, sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku melihat perubahan pada dirimu. Mm... ah, seragam baru, ya?" tanya Neliel sambil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Halibel.

"Tidak. Seragamku aku tinggalkan di Hueco Mundo. Terlalu _berbahaya _kalau aku menggunakan pakaian seperti itu di keramaian," jawab Halibel.

Neliel dan Halibel berencana akan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berbelanja. Semenjak Nel memilih berada di pihak Ichigo dan kawan-kawan, mereka jarang bertemu. Oleh karena itu mereka memilih untuk _menghabiskan uang _bersama hari ini. Tapi entah hanya perasaan Nel saja atau bagaimana, sedari tadi selama ia berjalan di samping Halibel, beberapa laki-laki menyahut genit pada Halibel.

Neliel mendengus kesal. "Kenapa laki-laki itu menyorakimu terus, sih? Tidak lihat ya, ada _dua _orang wanita cantik sedang berjalan?"

Halibel memutar bola matanya. "Sayang sekali, kau ada di wujud bayimu, Nel!"

Neliel melirik ke arah tubuhnya, kemudian meringis. "B-benar juga..."

Neliel dan Halibel hendak masuk ke bagian pakaian wanita dewasa. Namun seorang satpam laki-laki menghentikan langkah mereka. Satpam itu memborgol tangan Neliel dengan cengkraman tangannya, kemudian mengomel pada Neliel yang berwujud bayi, "Ini bagian pakaian wanita dewasa, kamu tahu?"

Neliel melotot kesal, "Masa bodoh! Memangnya ada aturan bayi tidak boleh masuk? Sejak kapan aturan ini diberlakukan?"

"Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu! Aku yang memberlakukan! Sini, kamu harus menunggu di luar! Ehm, Nona manis ini boleh masuk. Hehehe...," satpam itu tersenyum genit pada Halibel—namun sayangnya, senyuman itu terlihat tidak lebih dari sekedar senyuman om-om _ganjen_ di mata Halibel.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nel!" Halibel melangkah melewati satpam itu, kemudian berbisik lirih sambil memberikan tanda pada Neliel, kemudian dibalas Neliel dengan acungan jempol kecilnya.

"Nah, ayo ikut aku, Dik...," satpam itu tersenyum menyeringai lantas menggiring Neliel ke suatu tempat.

"Dik? Memangnya kamu pikir aku siapa?" dengus Neliel dalam hati. Neliel tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana. Ia hanya menurut saat tubuh bayinya diseret-seret oleh satpam itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat bilik-bilik kamar pas. Tidak tahunya sang satpam mengambil sebuah teropong kecil dari sakunya dan mulai mengintip kamar ganti tersebut.

Neliel membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi aku dibawa ke sini hanya untuk _hal ini_...?" batinnya geram. Neliel tahu, dengan tubuh bayi seperti ini ruang geraknya jadi terbatas. Ia menarik nafas yang dalam, "Baiklah, akan kutunjukan dia _the power of baby_!" serunya dalam hati.

Neliel lagi-lagi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia menghembuskannya sambil berteriak, "Dia om-om pedo! Tolong! Sekarang dia mengintip ke kamar ganti! Selamatkan jiwa kalian!"

Suara Neliel menghebohkan para wanita yang sedang mengantri kamar ganti dan yang ada di dalam ruang ganti. Sang satpam melongo, belum sempat ia berkomentar apa-apa, wanita-wanita itu keburu melemparinya dengan sepatu, pakaian, bahkan gantungan pakaian. Sedangkan Neliel bisa melenggang santai keluar dari keramaian itu dan menemukan Halibel di meja kasir.

"Hei, Halibel!" sapa Neliel. Halibel hanya membalas sapaan Neliel dengan lambaian tangan. Neliel mengangkat alisnya, "Ada apa Halibel?"

Halibel tampak kesulitan dalam membayar. Ia menghela nafas lemah. "Ah, bodoh, aku lupa membawa uang..."

Neliel memutar bola matanya, "Haah... Bagaimana sih, 'kan kau sendiri yang mengajak belanja. Ya sudah, kenapa tidak pakai _kartu ajaib_ saja?"

"Hah? Kartu ajaib?" Halibel balik bertanya.

Neliel tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya merebut sebuah dompet dari tangan Halibel kemudian mengeluarkan sepuluh buah kartu kredit dari dalamnya. "Ini dia, kartu ajaib! Ngomong-ngomong, kartumu banyak sekali. Rajin menabung ya?"

"Bukan, itu aku _pinjam_ dari Espada lain. Milikku hanya satu. Eh, tidak tahunya kartu-kartu mereka isinya sedikit, persis seperti milikku," jawab Halibel.

Neliel _sweatdropped_. Espada tetaplah Espada. Neliel lantas melompat duduk di meja kasir, kemudian ia menyerahkan satu persatu kartu pada sang kasir. "50 yen dari kartu yang ini, 100 yen dari kartu yang ini, hmm... _ah, ini milik Grimm, pasti isinya sedikit... _80 sen dari kartu ini, 125 yen dari kartu yang ini...," dan seterusnya.

Selesai membayar, Neliel berbisik pada Halibel, "Espada-Espada itu pasti terkejut karena begitu kartu ajaibnya kau _kembalikan _isinya sudah berkurang. Ehehehe..." Halibel hanya bisa membalas pernyataan Neliel dengan meringis tak niat.

~#~

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Aaroniero Arruruerie & Yammy: Free Foods**_

"Grimm, katanya kita mau makan... Gimana? Apa kita jalan-jalan ke tempat yang obral diskon juga seperti yang lain?" Yammy memelas. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kios makanan di sekitarnya menjajakan panganan yang enak-enak. Rupanya memiliki tubuh besar membuat porsi makan Yammy _besar _juga.

Grimmjow menghela nafas kasar, "Tentu saja tidak, Yammy. Daripada diskon, aku lebih suka yang gratis," jawabnya.

Yammy mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian bertanya sekali lagi, "Gratis? Jaman sekarang mana ada yang gratis? Mau cari makanan gratis di mana?"

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada tahu. Walaupun caranya agak sedikit _memaksa_. Itu buktinya, Aaroniero!" Grimmjow menunjuk Aaroniero yang ada di dalam warung ramen di pinggir jalan. Aaroniero sedang membuka topengnya, kemudian memamerkan wajah seramnya sehingga pemilik warung takut, dan _voila_! Makanan gratis kini ada di tangan Aaroniero.

"Kau tahu, kadang mendapat makanan gratis tidak sesusah yang aku bayangkan!" Aaroniero yang baru keluar dari warung ramen ikut bergabung dengan Grimmjow dan Yammy.

"Ah, tapi 'kan kau tidak punya wajah se-... _ehm, _seseram Aaroniero, Grimm!" kata Yammy.

"Memang. Oleh karena itu aku mau mampir ke rumah orang saja. Kamu tahu, katanya banyak orang yang masak besar saat lebaran tiba. Oleh karena itu, mari kita sikat makanan mereka satu persatu! Bagaimana?" Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya. Yammy dan Aaroniero ikut mengulurkan tangannya juga tanda setuju dengan rencana Grimmjow.

Grimmjow memulai _ekspedisi makanan gratis _dari rumah yang ia pilih secara acak. Grimmjow tertarik pada sebuah apartemen di salah satu sudut jalan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya naik, kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Iya, sebentar!" Suara sang pemilik rumah terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga ketiga Espada itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu apartemen tersebut terbuka dan nampaklah seorang wanita berambut coklat cerah dari balik pintu itu. Wanita pemilik rumah itu terkesiap. "E... Espada?"

Ya, wanita itu Inoue Orihime. Grimmjow mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak! Kami tidak akan menyerang! Kami anak baik! Kami tidak akan menyerang!" kata Grimmjow. Aaroniero dan Yammy bertukar pandang, tanda mereka sedang kebingungan dengan sikap Grimmjow yang kasar yang seperti menguap hilang begitu saja. Grimmjow melempar senyuman seram pada mereka berdua, sebagai tanda bahwa Yammy dan Aaroniero juga harus bermanis-manis hari ini. _Ya, demi makan gratis!_

Orihime dengan enggan membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar mereka bertiga dapat masuk. Pertama, Grimmjow masuk. Kedua, Aaroniero masuk. Ketiga, Yammy masuk, namun pakaannya sobek sedikit di bagian atas karena badannya yang terlalu besar membuat dirinya tergencet ukuran pintu yang _nyaris _tidak muat ia masuki. Sekali lagi, Espada tetaplah Espada. Mereka pantang menyerah, bahkan _hanya _demi makanan gratis.

"Ada apa kalian di sini?"

Tiba-tiba muncul empat orang dari ruang tengah. Seorang laki-laki pendek, wanita dengan rambut bergelombang, seorang lelaki botak seperti bola _pachinko_ dan se... _err_, lelaki dengan bulu mata dan alis yang aneh.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Rangiku-san! Madarame-san! Yumichika-san!" Orihime memanggil nama empat orang itu. "Katanya mereka hanya menumpang makan. Mereka tidak bermaksud jahat!"

Hitsugaya mengernyitkan alisnya. Orihime mungkin terlalu polos. Ia bertanya pada Espada itu, "Apa benar tujuan kalian kesini hanya untuk _makan_?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Grimmjow malas dengan cepat.

Hitsugaya tersenyum menyeringai. "Kalau begitu silahkan duduk dan makan, Tuan-Tuan!"

Grimmjow, Aaroniero dan Yammy duduk di depan meja makan pendek tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun. Kemudian beberapa waktu kemudian beberapa piring hidangan disajikan di depan mereka.

"Yang ini ketupat, tapi aku beri isi supaya seperti _onigiri_!" jelas Orihime sambil menunjuk sepiring berisi kepalan nasi yang dibungkus dengan... entahlah, di Jepang susah menemukan pohon kelapa. Berharaplah ia tidak menggunakan daun aneh sebagai penggantinya.

Maing-masing Espada itu mengambil ketupat. Mereka membela ketupat itu dengan hati-hati tanpa rasa curiga—karena yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya makan gratis—sedangkan Hitsugaya tersenyum menyeringai dari kejauhan.

Mari berhitung mundur!

Tiga...

... Dua...

Sa...

Ketiga Espada itu telah terkapar pingsan...

~**END**~

AN:

Author: Halo, ini saya, Fuzzy. Entah mengapa setelah saya ganti penname kok kayaknya banyak yang nggak ngenalin saya. Huehehehehe... :D

Ao: Halo, ini saya, Ao. Akhirnya saya muncul lagi di AN. Ehehehe... :D

Author: Itu karena saya lagi baik. Ah, semuanya, karena masih suasana lebaran mohon maaf lahir dan batin (lagi) yak! Ah, saya banyak salah di fandom ini... :)

Ao: Katanya kamu hampir hengkang dari fandom ini ya?

Author: I-iya... Udah ah nggak usah dipikirin lagi! Saya sempet ambil cuti (paling cuma 1-2 bulanan) dari fandom Bleach. Sempet mendinginkan kepala sebentar, setelah itu saya baru sadar kalo saya benar-benar merindukan fandom ini~ Uwaa~ :D #abaikan. Eh, buat Nadia alias Nacchi di FB, maap ye jadinya abal dan nggak lucu humor saya yang dulu. _Publish_ (dan jadinya) telat pula. Aye minta maap yeeh...

Ao: Ada orang yang kehilangan _sense of humor_. Ushishishishishi...

Author: Tauk ah! Yasud, entah perasaan saya saja atau gimana, sejak ganti penname _review_ yang saya dapet berkurang dari biasanya. Uwaa~ _**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**_! :D


End file.
